Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,358 issued Feb. 20, 1996 discloses a camera including a normally closed door moveable to be opened, and a sprocket wheel retractable from a film engageable position. When the door is opened, a return spring is allowed to urge a pivot a link bar on which the sprocket wheel is rotatably supported to the film engageable position.